the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Touchstone of Ra- Rewritten! Part 4
Ready for things to get a bit more exciting? Part of the coding gets messed up just a bit because I added stuff after posting this blog, which basically means some paragraphs aren't spaced out like the others are, but whatever :P '-----' “I looked up the Touchstone of Ra “sacrifice” online and I found this.” Fabian said when everyone had assembled, turning his computer so they could all see. He’d been up all night doing his research, and had only now found something. “A sacrifice coin?” KT gasped. “Let’s hope the creepy duo don’t find it…We don’t need someone getting sacrificed.” Fabian saw Alfie awkwardly reaching into his pocket, putting his plate of breakfast on Eddie’s desk. “Well, uh… We sort of found it already.” He pulled out the coin. Fabian took it, comparing it to the picture on the computer. An exact match. “Where did you get this?” The group of four began to explain their story of getting dreams and going to the gatehouse in search of the stones. “Wow…nice work you guys!” KT said. “But we need to keep this little guy safe. If they have it, they’re one step closer to winning.” “We might not even need the Touchstone,” Joy sat down on his bed next to him. “Will we, Fabes?” He smiled. “No, we won’t.” However, just then, the door opened. Everyone tensed. Eddie and Mara entered the room, their clothes covered in dirt. Nobody had any time to react before they started speaking. “They have our coin,” Mara said in a man’s voice, which Fabian found rather freaky. But he did have to pause and think, is that how I sounded? ''He liked it. It was manly…but it was the voice of their enemy and he had to remember that, no matter how cool it’d be to have that voice back! And Mara certainly didn’t…make it work like he did. Eddie nodded. “Let’s get it,” and that was in the voice of Sophia. He recognized it immediately, from hearing Patricia use it the night before…it all seemed like a strange dream now… The duo rushed forward. Fabian, panicking, tossed the coin over to Jerome, who found himself cornered by Eddie. Jerome threw him an annoyed look, and Fabian mouthed an apology. Wherever his friend tried to move, the possessed boy would block him. “Give it up, and you too will benefit from the golden rain!” He said, once again in the voice of a girl. Jerome ended up tossing the coin over Eddie’s head, and KT caught it. She handed it to Alfie…who tried to run forward headfirst, but Patricia held him back. “Touch them and get possessed, remember?” “Then let’s throw stuff at them! Hurry!” Joy cried. Fabian decided to go with it, and as Jerome scrambled on the bed to get away from Eddie, Fabian threw his still-full-of-books backpack at his roommate. He fell, groaning, when it hit him in the face. But there was still Mara, and she was dodging what people tossed at her. However, in doing so, she had stopped guarding the door and Sibuna were escaping from the room. “Wait, what about-“ Patricia cut him off by throwing one of Eddie’s shoes at Mara, which hit her in the head, and she also fell to the ground. “-never mind then.” They closed the door behind them and prepared to leave- after Alfie had grabbed his breakfast-, but stopped again when they saw Willow. “What are you guys doing?” She asked, sounding nervous. Alfie grabbed her arm and said, “Come with us, I’ll explain on the way,” before Fabian or anyone else could protest. “Okay!” Willow said. The seven of them took off towards the Summer House as quickly as possible, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the Alchemist and Sophia were right behind. ------- Inside the Summer House, everyone was finally able to relax and breathe. Patricia settled down on one of the couches, looking at the coin in her hand. They could always just hide this thing. It’d take long enough to find it… Alfie had finished explaining everything to Willow, who was strangely calm about all the information she had received, and she was now just asking random questions. Things like if they all had superpowers or magic. Patricia had to laugh, remembering how Alfie had been similar when he first started. Joy sat down on the couch with her. “So, what was it like to be possessed?” “Horrible. I couldn’t do anything! I had absolutely no control over my body! Besides, I was Sophia…ugh.” “What’s so bad about Sophia? Besides the obvious.” She had to think about that for a minute. “Not sure. But I feel like if I ever met her, I’d hate her.” “I’m sorry I quit Sibuna last year.” Patricia was surprised at the apology and said, “You don’t need to-“ “Yes I do, I was being selfish and wasn’t thinking.” “Well, for the record, I didn’t have much to do anyways.” Joy laughed. “It’s been a weird few years, hasn’t it?” Patricia found herself nodding. “Very weird…but kind of fun. It certainly won’t be easy to forget.” Her friend smiled. “I bet you could write a book about all of this, and it’ll sell.” “You know? That’s not a bad idea…” Maybe she ''would make a book… Jerome, who had been keeping watch outside, ran in. “Guys? Victor’s coming.” Fabian stood up. “Victor? Really?” “Yeah.” “Well do you think he’s here to help?” Alfie asked. “Or…is he possessed now?” KT shrugged. “Only one way to find out…come on, guys. Let’s see what he wants.” -------- “Children, I just had to lock an Alchemist and his daughter in our cellar.” Victor said, when everyone had arrived. "How did you do that without getting possessed?" Willow asked. "Do not ask me silly questions, children." Jerome let out a laugh of relief. He couldn’t help it; the idea of Victor not only suppressing two possessed teenagers, but also locking them up in his cellar? It was both hilarious and very, very good to hear. “Thanks, Victor.” His girlfriend sounded surprised. “So you really are on our side this time?” “Yes.” He began to pace. “Trudy wanted me to come find all of you, for one. The graduation begins in one hour.” I had almost forgotten about the graduation. '' '' “Second…I wish to help you defeat the Alchemist and his daughter, if you will allow me to give my services.” “Of course!” Fabian grinned. “Welcome to Sibuna, Victor.” Patricia said, with a small smirk on her face. That is something Jerome would never thought he’d ever…EVER…hear spoken. And once again, he had to laugh. The others also looked a bit amused, some were clapping. “Ah…Sibuna? So that is what your little group is called…how very interesting.” KT spoke up. “Umm, guys? I don’t want to cause a panic or anything, but I don’t want to miss our graduation so we should hurry up and get this over with, right? Victor! What should we do?” “Yes. First, we are going to need the Pyramid built. You all have the pieces…don’t you?” Jerome nodded, along with the other three descendants. “Excellent. Now, we are going to need the Osirian for this plan. One of you will need to be willing to take his place and get yourself possessed!” Things went silent. Sibuna all shared glances. “Are…are you sure this is a good idea, Victor?” Patricia asked. Victor grunted. “How else can we banish these spirits?” He is definitely onto something. ''“I’ll do it.” Jerome said. “All I’m good for is getting into the danger…I should be good at this.” “Then I’ll do it too,” Joy said, linking arms with him. His girlfriend caught him by surprise. He stared at her, confused. “I’m not going to let you go alone…” "But Joy-" Patricia began to protest. Joy looked at her best friend and said, "Don't worry about me, Patricia. I blew you guys off last year, remember? I think I owe this to everyone. And I think you've protected me enough for one life time, don't you think?" Patricia still looked unhappy, but then relaxed a little and nodded. "I understand. Good luck..." after Patricia and his girlfriend hugged, Jerome got annoyed at the sappiness and cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes. "You too, slimeball." He gave a satisfied smirk. "Thanks, Trixie." “Alright! Clarke, Mercer! You two need to get going now if we want time to put the plan into action. Move it, go!” Victor barked. “Yes sir!” Jerome said, jolting himself into action. “Come on Joy, let’s go!” “Alright, alright!” He and his girlfriend scrambled out of the Summer House. He only lasted long enough to hear Victor say, “Now for what the rest of you will have to do…” ------ Eddie did not want to keep pounding his body against the cellar door. But apparently, Sophia did, and so, there he and Mara were, slamming the door with their bodies hoping to break free. His body was aching- they had been going at it for at least half an hour now! He was already exhausted from spending the entirety of the night digging holes, and then getting beaten up by Fabian's flying backpack of doom… “Just a few more times, Sophia! I think we’ve almost got it!” “Okay, father.” Surprisingly, it wasn’t long before the door broke down. It was loud, but he was thankful for the sound. Trudy heard it and ran over. “Oh my gosh…what’s going on here?” “Nothing you should worry about. Come on…let’s find the others.” Mara said, trying to make her voice sound normal and not like a man’s. “Yes.” But when Eddie was passing by Trudy, he accidentally touched her… He stumbled back, another giant headache occurring. But afterwards… ”I…I’m free! Oh no…” Eddie carefully skirted past them and tried to escape. He ran out the door, moving as fast as his aching body could go. He knew where his friends went, but he had to get there before Mara and Trudy. ''Trudy, possessed…this might take some getting used to. '' '' As he was running, suddenly two of his friends came into view. Joy and Jerome. “Hey guys, why aren’t you-“ Joy slapped him in the face and he staggered back. “What the hell?” “Sorry…” She said. “I thought you were still possessed, and Jerome and I are sort of supposed to be getting ourselves possessed? It’s a long story, the others can explain later.” “So you slapped me?” Joy shrugged. Eddie got up and shook himself off. “But yeah, no, not possessed anymore. Trudy took up the position for me…” “No way!” Jerome gasped and started laughing. “This is classic…oh my god…” “It’s not funny, Jerry.” He said. “Yes it is dude. Yes, it is.” He sighed. “Whatever. The others are at the Summer House, right?” “Right.” Joy nodded. Eddie nodded and continued running off. “Have fun being possessed you two!” “We’ll try!” Jerome yelled back. He made it to the Summer House just before collapsing in exhaustion. “I’m here! I made it? What did I miss?” Patricia ran over to him and helped him up. “Welcome back, weasel. What took you so long?” she led him inside where everyone else was. “Mara is still possessed,” he told them all, as he finally managed to relax on a couch. “…so is Trudy, by the way. That one was sort of Sophia’s fault. But Jeroy can take care of that. So, what’d I miss?” “Do not relax for too long, Mr. Miller.” Victor’s voice surprised him, until he remembered who locked him in the cellar in the first place. “We need you to banish the spirits from their bodies.” “Excuse me?” Patricia sighed. “Long story short, Victor wants you to banish them from the bodies with Nina’s locket, while the rest of us do the chant to make them sacrifices.” He frowned, still confused. “I’m supposed to do what now?” Fabian sighed and said, “Look. Willow, Alfie and I will lure their bodies to where the Pyramid is. You, Patricia and KT will be waiting with Victor there. As soon as we see them, we let them have the coin. Whoever has the coin is the sacrifice…all we need to do is let them finish the Pyramid, and then before they can find someone else to sacrifice, we will do the chant at the same time you banish them with the power of Anubis. Victor thinks that if you can banish the spirits from their bodies at the time we’re sacrificing them, the spirits will be sacrificed instead.” Eddie jumped up off the couch. “Hold on a minute! What if Jerome and Joy get sacrificed instead? Too much can go wrong!” “Mr. Miller!” Victor shouted, making him jump again. “None of us wish to have anybody we care about getting harmed! But there is a risk to everything! Listen to the Gods, child! They will tell you what to do when the time comes! And they will tell you what I am telling you. Banish and sacrifice them! Are you unwilling to do as the Gods tell you? The Osirian is born to take risks for those he loves, is he not? Are you not the Osirian, Edison Miller?! Do your title some good and do what you know you must! Because then you can do no wrong! Do I make myself clear, Mr. Miller?” The speech had startled him. “I…I’ll do it. I just hope you’re correct.” He sighed and stared at Nina’s locket. Yes, he did have it on him right now. He always did…it made him feel connected to the Chosen One, even if she was far away. Even if he barely knew her. It made him proud to be the Osirian. “Ah. The Gods are never wrong, Mr. Miller. You will find out soon enough.” --------- Thanks, everyone! Stay tuned for the final chapter tomorrow! Also, Check out the most recent SSSOS chapters as well as my first character analysis blog! Tuesday, I'll come out with the first instalment of my episode analysis series. Thanks everyone, and drive safe :P Category:Blog posts